Tinky Winky
Were you looking for Prototype Tinky Winky? Tinky Winky is an antagonist in Five Nights at Tubbyland. FNaTL= Appearance Tinky Winky is a purple tubbybot, but he is in a very tattered state. Tinky is missing his right leg, right ear, and left leg from the knee down. Additionally, his left eye is broken/malfunctioning, his right forearm endoskeleton is exposed, and his triangle "head decoration" has been torn off. His endoskeleton teeth happens to be clipping through his jaw. Behavior Tinky Winky starts in the Repair Room. Tinky Winky will continue to move to the Party Hall if not watched enough, and will proceed to the Party Area, the first Dining Room, the Kitchen, and the second Dining Room before entering through the right doorway. When inside, Tinky will stare at the player while mounted on the edge of the desk, and when the camera is next pulled up and put down Tinky will immediately jumpscare the player. Tinky Winky can only be stopped by being viewed on camera due to his sensitive hearing, and him being extremely sensitive to the sound of a camera activating, watching him can slow or postpone his movement around the restaurant. Trivia * Originally, Tinky Winky was going to have his triangle head decoration from the TV show, but it was so hard to complete that it was scrapped later on. * Tinky Winky is one of the two with the least changes from the demo to the full game, the other being Laa-Laa. * Tinky Winky's behavior could be possibly a little inspired on Foxy or Freddy from the original Five Nights At Freddy's, due to both of they only move when the player's not watching them, he also bears a similarity to Mangle from Five Nights At Freddy's 2; both of them don't attack immediately upon entering the office, and both make a static noise when in the room, but instead, Tinky Winky attacks faster and his static only plays in Dining Room 2 and the office, while Mangle attacks at a random moment and always plays static when viewed. * His unedited scream seems to be a man screaming in fear. *He is the only counterpart to not have legs. |-|FNaTL 2= Tinky Winky is the newer model of Tinky Winky and an antagonist in ''Five Nights at Tubbyland 2''. He isn't a hallucination, but he won't jumpscare you like the other upgraded tubbybots. Appearance Tinky Winky is purple tubbybot with a triangle decoration, unlike his counterpart, which was missing it. He can turn his eyes to become veiny without irises. This also happens with the other upgraded tubbybots. Behavior Tinky Winky remains inactive until Night 3. Tinky Winky starts in the Room Of Stories. If he's not watched for an amount of time, he will get off the chair. If he's not viewed enough after that, then he will head to the office and emit a goofy laughter. He'll shut off the power for an amount of time, flash his eyes in the dark as the power is out, and after that, it'll re-activate. This can be very dangerous, as Noo-Noo can potentially use the time to start to go attack you or another upgraded tubbybot can appear and attack you once the power's back. As of the Thanksgiving update, he flashes his eyes in the dark similarly to Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's. Trivia * Tinky Winky can instantly shut off your power if set to 20 on Night 7, but if he's watched carefully, you won't experience it. * Unlike the first game, Tinky Winky has legs. * In Five Nights at Tubbyland, Dipsy is the one who has no jumpscare, the laughing manner, usually disables the door for the rest of the night, and the attacking from Night 3 and onwards, but in the sequel, Tinky Winky takes his role, but temporarily disables cameras and the smoke machine. * Despite acting like Dipsy from the first game, he still moves like Tinky Winky in the first game, due to him being made from the original Tinky Winky. *This is the only type of Tinky Winky who has the triangle "decoration" on his head. * If the player clicks on Tinky Winky's stomach in the office on the Custom Night, he will make a honking noise. * Tinky Winky does not flash his eyes in the dark in the Custom Night only. * If the player clicks Tinky Winky in the Custom Night menu, he will say "2spooky100me" in a text-to-speech voice. * He is the only counterpart of Tinky Winky not to have a jumpscare. |-|Beta= Appearance Beta Tinky Winky has a similar appearance to the full game Tinky Winky, missing his legs, right ear, and head decoration, but he does not have any damage on the remaining portions of his suit nor does he have a single section of his left leg. Behavior Tinky Winky from the demo has identical behavior to the full game, except the sound when he is in the Dining Room 2 can be heard from the Office, and he waits in the right doorway for a random amount of time then when you put your monitor up before attacking. Trivia * Tinky Winky from the demo is even more similar to Mangle than the full game, as he also waits for a random moment to attack rather than attacking the next time the monitor is put up. * Tinky Winky's jumpscare from the demo was even more twitchy than in the full game, rather than just moving side-by-side. |-|Gallery= FNaTL Tinkywinkyrepairroom.png|Tinky Winky and Po in the Repair Room. Tinkywinkypartyhall.png|Tinky Winky in the Party Hall. Tinkywinkypartyroom.png|Tinky Winky in the Party Area. Tinkywinkydiningroom.png|Tinky Winky in the Dining Room. Tinkywinkykitchen.png|Tinky Winky in the Kitchen. Tinkywinkyofficesprite.png|The texture of Tinky Winky in the Office. Tinky 1.0 Jumpscare New.gif|Tinky Winky's jumpscare. T. Winky in the Office.png|Tinky Winky in the Office prior to the revamp. Tinky winky jumpscare.gif|Tinky Winky's jumpscare prior to the revamp. Tinky sprite.gif|Tinky Winky's sprite in the minigame. Output dRqZtn.gif|Tinky Winky's sprite in the minigame prior to the revamp. Tinky Plush Repair Room.png|The Tinky Winky plush and Po in the Repair Room from the Dream Night. Tinky Plush Party Hall.png|The Tinky Winky plush in the Party Hall from the Dream Night. Tinky Plush Party Area.png|The Tinky Winky plush in the Party Area from the Dream Night. Tinky Plush Dining Room 1.png|The Tinky Winky plush in the Dining Room from the Dream Night. Tinky Plush Kitchen.png|The Tinky Winky plush in the Kitchen from the Dream Night. Tinky Winky Plush Office.png|The texture of the Tinky Winky plush in the Office from the Dream Night. Tinky Plush Jumpscare.gif|Tinky Winky's jumpscare from the Dream Night. Tinky winky full body-0.png|Tinky Winky full body image. Tinky plush-0.png|The full body Tinky Winky plush from Critolious's DeviantArt. Explosion_thank_update_room.png|Regular Tinky Winky in the explosion incident cutscene from FNaTL 2. Custard machine incident.png|Regular Tinky Winky in the old explosion incident cutscene from Five Nights at Tubbyland 2. Tinky models download thumb.png|The thumbnail for the pre-revamp FNaTL models download, on Critolious's DeviantArt. Time for teletubbies fnatl1.png|An image of the new repaired tubbybots in the poster found around the restaurant. Low poly tinky.png|The thumbnail for the low poly Tinky Winky model, on Critolious's DeviantArt. FNaTL 2 Tinkywinky2roomofstories.png|Tinky Winky in the Room of Stories. Tinkywinky2roomofstoriesstanding.png|Tinky Winky getting ready to go to the office. TinkyWinkyInTheHall1.png|Tinky Winky approaching to the office. TinkyWinkyInTheHall2.png|Tinky Winky next to the office a split second before the power is cut out. Powerout new.gif|Tinky Winky flashing his eyes in the office with the power out from most nights. Office2 stage 0003.png|The office with the power cut out, from the Custom Night. Tinkywinkyv2cam 1.png|Tinky Winky activated in the Room Of Stories with no eyes, from the Nightmare Night. Tinkystage2.png|Tinky Winky about to turn out the power with no eyes, from the Nightmare Night. Tinky v2 full body.png|Tinky Winky full body image. Tinky winky v2 trailer.gif|Tinky Winky from the FNaTL 2 trailer. To the sky.png|An image of Tinky Winky flying from Critolious's DeviantArt. Tinky bonnie.png|An image of Tinky Winky with Bonnie from Five Nights at Freddy's from Critolious's DeviantArt. Face in the dark.gif|Tinky Winky flashing his face in the dark office in the style of FNaF's power out, from Critolious's DeviantArt. teh end.png|An image of Tinky Winky's head along with two other Laa-Laa's, Dipsy's and Po's head in the style of FNaF 3's ending screen, from Critolious's DeviantArt. Time for tubby bye bye high resolution.png|All the tubbybots saying bye-bye in one image from Critolious's DeviantArt. No text time for tubby bye bye.png|Textless version of previous image. Low poly tinky v2.png|The thumbnail for the low poly FNaTL 2 Tinky Winky model download, on Critolious's DeviantArt. Beta Beta po tinky winky repair room.png|Beta Tinky Winky and Po in the Repair Room. Beta tinky winky party hall.png|Beta Tinky Winky in the Party Hall. Beta laa laa tinky winky party hall.png|Beta Tinky Winky and Laa-Laa in the Party Hall. Beta dipsy tinky winky party hall.png|Beta Tinky Winky and Dipsy in the Party Hall. Beta tinky winky dipsy laa laa party hall.png|Beta Tinky Winky, Laa-Laa, and Dipsy in the Party Hall. Beta tinky winky party room.png|Beta Tinky Winky in the Party Area. Beta dipsy tinky winky party room.png|Beta Tinky Winky and Dipsy in the Party Area. 99.png|Beta Tinky Winky and Laa-Laa in the Party Area. Beta dipsy tinky winky laa laa party room.png|Beta Tinky Winky, Laa-Laa, and Dipsy in the Party Area. Beta tinky winky dining room.png|Beta Tinky Winky in the Dining Room 1. Beta dipsy tinky winky dining room.png|Beta Tinky Winky and Dipsy in the Dining Room 1. Beta dipsy laa laa tinky winky dining room.png|Beta Tinky Winky, Laa-Laa, and Dipsy in the Dining Room 1. Beta tinky winky kitchen.png|Beta Tinky Winky in the Kitchen. Beta tinky winky office.png|Beta Tinky Winky in the Office. Beta tinky winky jumpscare.gif|Beta Tinky Winky's jumpscare. FNATL1 demo menu 1.png|The beta tubbybots from the title screen. FNATL1 demo menu 2.png|The beta tubbybots twitching in the title screen. |-|Sounds= FNaTL FNaTL 2 Beta Category:Characters Category:Tubbybots Category:Males Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland